Streetwise (TF2017)
Streetwise from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Who's the black-and-white Protectobot That knows every street and parking lot? STREETWISE! Ya damn right! And who is the bot that would risk his spark For his brother bots? STREETWISE! Can you dig it? What interceptor won't back down 'Til his target's run to ground? STREETWISE! Right on! They say this cop car is a bad mother— SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I'm just talking about Streetwise! We can dig it! He's a combination bot, But no one gets to use him but Defensor! STREETWISE! History Main Timeline Arc 2 Though Buster Witwicky had given the Creation Matrix back to Optimus Prime, its influence was still present in his mind. He and Prime had their minds connected to a machine, where they shared a vision of a "Second Generation" of Transformers. Streetwise was the member of the Protectobots, one of four Special Teams. In this vision, Streetwise and his fellow Protectobots combined into Defensor and fought the Decepticons Bruticus and Menasor while defending the Pullen Power Plant. But Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave were listening in on this vision, and both sides planned to make it reality. |Second Generation| On their first mission, the Protectobots joined Optimus Prime in protecting Energy Futures Industries and the hydrothermocline from Megatron and the Combaticons. After agreeing to battle for the prize in a virtual reality so that neither the hydrothermocline nor innocent bystanders would be harmed, Optimus and the Protectobots entered the bizarre landscape of Multi-World. Searching for the Combaticons, Streetwise and First Aid entered Vineland. On a hunch, Streetwise chose to lift a falling web of vines out of their path instead of blasting through it. This left them open to attack by Brawl and Swindle, but it also earned the respect of the living vines populating Vineland, who entangled the Combaticons long enough for the Protectobots to beat their opponents. Streetwise did so by shattering the enemies with his air-compressor cannon after First Aid crystallized them. |Afterdeath| |Gone but Not Forgotten| After the Multi-World battle led to the death of Optimus Prime, Streetwise watched with the other active Autobots as Ratchet attempted to bring their leader back to life. This failed, and so Streetwise and the Protectobots escorted Optimus Prime's body to his funeral site, where he would be launched into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Streetwise and the other Protectobots (except Hot Spot) were at the receiving end of massive firepower once more when Trypticon attacked the Ark. Had it not been for the Dinobots' timely intervention, the behemoth would have likely reduced all of the Autobots' forces to scrap. |King of the Hill| The Protectobots fell under the command of Grimlock. They were sent to capture the deserters Blaster and Goldbug, and found them in a used car lot, alongside the immobilized Throttlebots. The situation escalated when both the Combaticons and a RAAT squadron also laid claim to the captives, ultimately leading into a brawl between the different factions. During this battle, Streetwise blinded Vortex with his photon pistol. Both Protectobots and Combaticons were so dsitracted by the clash that they didn't notice RAAT making away with Goldbug and the Throttlebots. With the Combaticons deterred, however, the Protectobots still had Blaster to bring back to Grimlock... for trial and execution. |Used Autobots| As Streetwise was reporting the mission results to the Ark, the Protectobots ran into the Combaticons yet again. This battle went poorly compared to the past ones, as the Protectobots were defeated by Bruticus, the Combaticons' combined form, despite themselves merging into Defensor to counter. Thankfully, Blaster came to their rescue; some errant children had removed his mode-lock during the battle, and collapsing an electrical tower atop of Bruticus was enough to knock the colossus unconscious. In thanks, the Protectobots allowed Blaster to walk away with his newfound friends. |Child's Play| After Streetwise returned to the Ark, the humans were recaptured and Grimlock ordered them to be executed.Streetwise and the other Autobots were upset, though they didn't know Grimlock was bluffing in order to draw Blaster into his custody. They begged Blaster to usurp leadership of the Autobots, but Blaster was forced to surrender himself in order to assure the children's safety. |Spacehikers| Streetwise disembarked with the rest of the Earth-bound Autobots from the Ark onto Earth's moon, where he and the other Autobots witnessed a battle for leadership between Grimlock and Blaster. This was a moment of opportunity for Ratbat's Decepticons, who attacked Streetwise and the others on the moon's surface. Though the Decepticons struck a devastating first blow, Blaster and Grimlock managed to temporarily put aside their differences in order to lead their troops together. The Protectobots combined into Defensor and fought the Decepticons combiners alongside Superion and Computron. Though many Autobots were severely damaged, the Decepticons were successfully pushed into a retreat. |Totaled| Streetwise and several other Autobots helped Blaster train. |Club Con| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Streetwise is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 The Protectobots were briefly seen on a series of monitors being observed by the Quintesson General Ghyrik, part of a crew of Autobots Rodimus Prime had brought to Earth to reclaim the occupied Autobot City. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Peter Cullen reprises his role as Streetwise. Changes *Streetwise didn't appear alongside his fellow Protectobots in Spacehikers! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe never appeared in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Protectobots: only Blades appeared in Space Pirates! *Among the Protectobots: only First Aid appeared in Club Con! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Protectobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots